Acrid Enamor
by darkblack03
Summary: Dominique had nice clothes, a pretty awesome broomstick, and everything she ever wanted. Everything, that is, except Lysander Scamander.
1. Acrid

The tears flowing down my face left an acrid taste in my mouth. Why should I cry over him? He was the one who had cheated on me. He didn't deserve my tears. But I cried anyways. I cried my heart out in great hiccupping sobs. Why hadn't I seen it? Was I so smitten that I thought he could do no wrong?

I now knew that he only saw me as a silly little girl who wouldn't even give herself to him all the way. Did I regret it now, not letting him have his way? I wanted to say no, that I didn't regret it, but really I did. Because I loved him. But he had left me here, curled up in this little alcove by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying like it was the end of the world.

I heard footsteps and I forced myself to sob more quietly. Hopefully whoever it was would think it was just Moaning Myrtle mourning herself. But I wasn't that lucky. I was never that lucky. Because Lysander Scamander walked down the hall and spotted me crying in my little alcove.

He must have been looking for me. Maybe he'd heard about the breakup. Was it already spreading through the rumor mill? I couldn't even imagine how awfully it would get twisted if it was.

Lysander didn't say a word, which I was grateful for. He just sat down beneath my little cranny and pulled out some homework from his book bag. I regained what little composure I could and wiped my still streaming eyes on my sleeve. Why couldn't I stop crying?

As if reading my mind, a little pack of tissues floated up in front of me.

"Thank you." I said as evenly as I could. My voice cracked anyways.

Lysander remained silent, regarding me sadly with those deep gray eyes of his. I suddenly felt a great burst of anger towards him. I didn't need his stupid pity.

"Stop it." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stop what?" Lysander asked.

"Looking at me like that! I don't need pity from you Lysander Scamander!"

"It's not pity, Dominique. Sure I feel bad that that scumbag did that to you, but I'm sad because I told you he was no good."

"Oh, so now this is an 'I told you so' moment, is it?"

"Domi, this isn't about me reprimanding you! I'm upset that you didn't listen to what I said but that doesn't matter! What matters is that you're hurting." Lysander's eyes seemed to search mine, "I don't want you to hurt, Dominique."

I looked away from him.

"Dominique…" Lysander's voice was so soft that I could barely hear him.

I didn't say anything. Lysander could never speak to me again if I cared. And I didn't. Not right then anyways.

"Why are you so blind?" Lysander demanded, "Why can't you see what's right in front of your eyes?"

"I didn't know he was cheating on me okay?" I yelled back.

"I wasn't talking about him." Lysander said, then got up and walked away.

It took me a minute to put two and two together. Lysander… liked me…?

I stepped out of the alcove watching his retreating form. He didn't look back at me once.

I looked down at the floor and saw a piece of parchment. It had my name on it. On the inside, there were a bunch of scribbles and ink blots, like he had been having a hard time figuring out what to say. Squeezed in at the bottom were three small words, eight letters.

_I love you_.

Those words made the acrid taste in my mouth even worse. Because there was no way I could love him back. Not yet anyways. My current wounds were still too fresh. But maybe, just maybe, time would heal.


	2. Agitated

Dominique was slowly growing impatient as she waited at the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to the Gryffindor boys' dorm. She was agitated enough wearing this stupid dress, but now Lysander was taking forever.

"Lysander Scamander! If you don't get your butt down here in the next thirty seconds, I will personally come up there and drag you down here, even if you are wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts!" She yelled up at him.

Lysander came sliding down the stair rail with his usual calm coolness.

"Oh, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He grinned at her, then looked her up and down, "What's the occasion, Beautiful? You never wear dresses."

"You know what the occasion is, Lysander." Dominique was almost ready to give up and just walk back up the girls' staircase and sleep away what was bound to be an awful night.

"Oh, right. I do. I just love to hear you say it." Lysander gave her another grin.

"That's it. I'm going to my room and changing out of this monstrosity and going to bed." Dominique turned on her heel to leave, but Lysander caught her shoulder.

"Hey now, don't be like that Domi. Tonight is supposed to be a fun night for us."

"I'm only going with you because I feel bad that you're never going to get a girlfriend, Scamander."

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it's not going to work. Because both of us know that you're going to be my girlfriend sooner or later." Dominique was tempted to wipe that sexy little smirk clean off Lysander's face, but they'd been through this too many times already. Dominique was curious to know if she tweaked the situation a little, would it end differently? Every time they would do this, work their way up to a harmless little date, then Lysander would say or do something that would piss her off and she'd smack him and spend the rest of the night in her room. So she refrained from slapping him, because she was sick of the ever-rewinding relationship.

"Oh, shut up and let's go." Dominique grumbled.

"As you wish." Lysander said, "And you really do look beautiful tonight."

Dominique could hardly believe that he had given her a sincere compliment, but the look in his gray eyes told all. Lysander was actually not mocking her for once.

She smiled at him.

"Ah, there we go. That completes to outfit." Lysander smiled back.

The couple headed down the large moving staircase into the Great Hall. The entire room was decorated in ice and red and green. An orchestra had just begun playing the first number of the evening.

Dominique stared in wonder at all the decorations and the fancy clothes everyone had on. She was soon snapped out of her reverie by Lysander placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" He said quietly into her ear.

Dominique nodded, forcing down a shiver of pleasure at his breath on her neck. He put a hand on her waist and grabbed her hand.

They danced formally like the other couples, slowly getting closer as the songs went on. By the time the last song was announced, Dominique had her head rested on Lysander's chest and he had pulled her so close to him that it seemed he would never let go.

When the song ended, Dominique realized that they had been dancing the whole night. They had barely said a word to each other, simply danced, but Dominique felt as though they had said everything that needed to be said. And she didn't regret not slapping him when he had the chance.

They finally left the Great Hall, again not speaking until they reached the now deserted common room.

"I had fun tonight." Dominique said quietly, looking away.

"So did I." Lysander said in the same soft voice he had used when he had asked her to dance.

And without another word, he kissed her softly and went up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

And the next day found Dominique waiting agitatedly at the foot of the stairs once again, this time anxious to see Lysander Scamander.


	3. Battered

An intense quidditch battle was everything I needed to get my mind off of Dominique. Or it would have been, if she wasn't on the Gryffindor quidditch team too. But it would be miraculous if I could focus on my girl troubles while we were battling Slytherin.

The Slytherin team had quite a few nasty pieces of work in it. That moron, Axle Flint, stupid but brutal. Averi Goyle, who could barely be called a female. Not to mention Scorpius Malfoy, who seemed to enjoy pissing everybody off.

The thrill of leaving the ground was the best there ever was, and I waited while the referee released the quaffle. I was the first to catch it, and the three Slytherin chasers were right on my tail. I managed to throw the ball safely to Michael Corner and dive out of the way of the rampaging Slytherins. I caught a distracting glimpse of Dominique circling high above the quidditch pitch, searching for the snitch. Distracting enough, I might add that I didn't realize that there was a bludger sailing straight towards my head until I was knocked off my broom and fell. All the way down.

I was only slightly aware of the dull aches in my battered body as the referee called a timeout and I was carried off the field. By the time they'd gotten me about half way back to the school, I had blacked out once again.

It took me a few days to fully regain my senses. I drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally seeing the worried face of a girl or, more often, Lorcan. My head throbbed with a biting intensity every time I woke up, which caused me to pass out again.

When I finally fully awoke, the person at my bedside was none other than Dominique Weasley herself. She looked as worried as everyone else had seemed. It made me almost happy that she was concerned… almost.

"L-Lysander…" she stammered when she realized that I was awake.

"Hi Dominique…"

"How are you… how are you doing…?" she asked tentatively.

"Pretty good for a guy who got bludgered in the head and fell a few stories." I replied.

"Idiot, why weren't you paying attention?" Dominique said, "I saw you fall and I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Thanks for your concern Dominique. But I'm okay, really." Not really, but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm glad to hear that…" She said quietly.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Well, great of you to stop by." I said, hoping that she would take that as her cue to leave.

She did. But not before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. She left without looking back, leaving my battered heart even more confused than it was before.


	4. Calm

"I don't understand this, Domi." Lysander complained.

"Just keep calm and keep drawing." Dominique instructed.

"But it looks awful!"

"Keep calm and carry on." Dominique said.

"Dominique!"

Dominique sighed, "Fine, what do you need help on?"

"Everything!"

"Something specific!" She insisted, taking the drawing from Lysander. He was right, it really was awful.

"I don't know anything about art. I give up." Lysander jutted up his lower lip, pouting.

"Just be calm. You'll get the hang of it eventually…" In all honesty, never was more likely, but they were only eight. Maybe Lysander's art skill would develop in time. Somehow, Dominique doubted it though.

"I can't be calm. I'm frustrated."

_I'd have better luck teaching a duck to draw_, Dominique thought. She sighed again.

"Okay, do you really give up Lysander?"

"Yes." He pouted.

"Okay, then. Tag, you're it." Dominique tapped him on the shoulder and ran away.

The game of tag that ensued was quite epic and soon Victoire and Lorcan were also playing along. Even three-year-old Louis was running along beside them, laughing.

Eventually all five kids had worn themselves out and Victoire had taken a now cranky Louis back inside the house. Lorcan had curled up on the lawn and was now fast asleep. Dominique had done the same next to the tree she and Lysander had been sitting under earlier

Lysander poked her awake sometime later.

"Domi, look I did it!"

"Mm? Did what?" She asked sleepily.

"I drew the tree! You were right; I just had to be calm and not get frustrated!" Lysander shoved the drawing under her nose.

It was still pretty awful, but it was quite clearly a tree, and Dominique didn't want to make Lysander upset again.

"Good job!" She smiled at him, "I told you, the trick was just to keep calm and keep drawing."


	5. Carcass

Lysander crouched on the lawn sniffling over something strange-looking.

"What is that?" Dominique wandered over to him and looked at the strange lump of fur.

"It's a bunny!" Lysander wailed, "A poor dead bunny!"

Dominique grabbed a nearby stick and poked the carcass.

"Don't do that!" Lysander said, swiping at the tears streaming down his face, "It's dead, respect it!"

"It's dead, what does it matter?" Dominique asked, poking the carcass again.

"It does matter!" Lysander said, a fresh flow of tears streaming down his face, "Have you no respect for the life of this poor creature?"

"We should bury it." Dominique poked it once more.

"Yeah…" Lysander agreed, staring at the poor dead rabbit that Dominique continued to poke with her stick, "Go get me a shovel, and get one for you!"

Dominique nodded and dropped her stick, running off to fetch the shovels.

She returned with two plastic beach shovels and she and Lysander began to dig.

"Do you think that's big enough?" Dominique asked, surveying their work.

"It has to be six feet. Do you think you'd fit in it?" Lysander said.

"Probably, if it was wider."

"Then it must be six feet." Lysander deduced.

Dominique nodded and prodded the carcass into the hole with her stick.

Lysander carefully refilled the hole and Dominique stuck her stick into the fresh earth.

"Goodbye bunny." Lysander and Dominique said sadly.

**D'aww that was so short, but I actually liked this one X33 obviously they're small children in this one, so Lysander doesn't know how to measure XDD**


	6. Drawn

Lysander seemed drawn that morning. He kept staring off into space and would reply to my questions with only vague answers. I couldn't understand what was eating him.

He barely responded to my kiss on the cheek.

"Lysander, what's wrong?"

"What?" Lysander asked distractedly, like he'd been doing something that took a lot more brain power than zoning out.

"I asked you what's wrong." I repeated.

"Oh… it's nothing. I'm just tired is all." Lysander said quietly. And then he retreated back into his own little world, drawing himself away from me.

He was scaring me now. My first thought was that someone had died. Had Luna or Rolf or even Lorcan had some sort of horrific accident? My second thought was a bit less drastic: was he cheating on me? Thinking about some other girl sitting next to him in the kitchen rather than me? But then, maybe he was just tired. But I'd seen him tired before and this was not how he usually acted when he was tired. I was concerned.

However, if he told me he was fine, then I should believe him and leave him alone. I couldn't stop the foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach though.

It turns out my fears were stupid and very in vain. I went upstairs to clean and shower. A few hours later, Lysander called me downstairs.

I received the most amazing surprise I've ever gotten in my life when I found that my kitchen had been transformed into a wonderful banquet for two.

"Lysander!" I gasped.

"Surprise." He smiled at me, "Happy birthday Dominique."

"So this was why you were acting so weird before!" I exclaimed.

Lysander nodded and took my hand, leading me to the table.

"I have a present for you." Lysander pulled a little wrapped box with a bow on top out of his coat pocket.

"This was a great enough present Lysander!"

"Oh, trust me, this is a present you'll want to open." He handed me the box and I unwrapped it carefully.

It was a jewelry box. But what was inside the jewelry box was what reduced me to tears. I looked back at Lysander, who had gotten down on one knee.

"Dominique, will you marry me?" He asked as I stared from the ring in the box to the man kneeling before me.

"Yes," I whispered, unable to say much more, "Yes, absolutely!"

"One more thing… This took me an entire month to draw, so don't laugh." Lysander handed me a piece of paper. On it was a picture of me, I could tell it was me, and the words _I love you_ written at the bottom.

"I love you too, Lysander." I threw myself into his arms and kissed him.

Best birthday ever.


	7. Sin

Was it a sin to want the boy that your cousin is dating? If it was, Dominique Weasley would go to hell if she could just make Lysander Scamander her own. Lucy didn't own him, did she? Not if Dominique could help it.

She didn't know if it was greed or lust, pride or envy, but she needed to steal that boy from her cousin. She needed him to be hers and only hers. Dominique wasn't jealous of anything else Lucy had. Oh, no, if Dominique thought Grandma made them wear awful sweaters, it was nothing compared to what Aunt Audrey made Molly and Lucy wear. Not matter where they went, they looked like a sewing machine had thrown up on them. Dominique had nice clothes, a pretty awesome broomstick and everything she ever wanted. Everything she wanted, that is, except Lysander Scamander.

There was just something about him, with his deep gray eyes and his love for magi-zoology, his tan skin and blonde hair, his quidditch skills and his twin brother, that made Lysander so _interesting_ to Dominique. She wished there was a way that she could just stare at him all day without him noticing.

Dominique wanted him and she would settle for no less. She wouldn't date his brother, and she certainly wouldn't date anyone completely different. She needed Lysander and she needed him as soon as possible. So what if she was going to hell for it?

Her only problem was: how to get Lysander to like her rather than Lucy. Why the heck did he like Lucy anyways? The afore-mentioned awful clothing came to mind. As did the fact that Lucy was a complete nerd and she definitely didn't seem his type. And lastly, Lucy was probably the ugliest Weasley girl to walk the planet besides her sister (Lucy's sister that is, because Victoire was too _perfect_ to be ugly).

It must be envy then. Dominique hated that she, a part-veela, could not get that one handsome boy who loved Lucy, the ugly, sewing-machine vomit walking nightmare. She was prettier than Lucy. She was more athletic, better dressed, hell, she'd be nicer than Lucy if she wasn't so obsessed with Lysander that she'd kill. It was his loss.

So why did it still feel like she was the one who was losing? Losing her mind maybe. Because that boy was driving her crazy.

It must be lust then. Or a mix of lust and envy. Either way, Dominique was sinning and she couldn't stand that she was going crazy over some boy.

_All I need is a plan_. Maybe once she could have Lysander, once she could kiss him and touch him and call him hers, maybe then she's atone for her sins. But then again, maybe not, because it will have been _so_ worth it.

**No, I don't have anything against Lucy! Sorry for the character bashing, I just needed someone to be the target of Dominique's envy, and I've seen a couple fics where she's fighting against Lucy to win Lysander (Or something to that effect) Oh, and I must have forgotten to do this in the last six chapters but REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! Also I do not own, just as on overall disclaimer. Duh, I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling.**


	8. Whisper

It was just a whisper down the back of her neck, but she shivered anyways. Just a simple request to pass a note to the boy in front of her who looked exactly like him. But Dominique could barely stand to sit in front of Lysander Scamander. Because he drove her crazy. But not in the bad way. He drove her crazy in the good way, where she wanted him to be hers.

But it was obvious that Lysander was oblivious to these feelings. Or he was choosing to ignore them. Either way, it hurt. She wanted it smack him and at the same time tell him he was hopelessly in love with him. But somehow, she didn't think that would win her any points unless he was a masochist of some sort.

He really was driving her mad.

"Dominique." Lorcan breathed, handing her a folded piece of parchment to return to Lysander. She slid it back to him as surreptitiously as possible, not making eye contact with the boy behind her.

After class, Dominique packed her things slowly, waiting for Lysander and Lorcan to leave. She left after she thought they had gotten far enough away.

Unfortunately, they hadn't. Or at least Lysander hadn't.

"Dominique." He whispered, coming up behind her.

She jumped and turned around, "L-Lysander! Hi…"

_Way to be smooth Dom_.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Lysander said.

"Oh… umm… what?" Dominique floundered for a second, and then regained her composure.

Lysander looked around as if to make sure no one was following them, and then pulled her into an empty classroom.

"So, here's the problem: there's this girl that I like." Dominique's heart sank as she heard those words, "But the problem is, she keeps avoiding me and I don't know why. Lorcan votes that I should talk to her about it. What do you think?"

"Well, if she's avoiding you, it might mean that she doesn't like you and wants you to lay off."

"I haven't said anything to her yet, about me liking her anyways. I don't think she knows."

"Maybe you make her uncomfortable then."

"Mhm… so should I talk to her about it or not?"

"You should figure out what's going on, and if you are making her uncomfortable, stop doing whatever it is that is making her so uncomfortable."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Lysander whispered.

"What?" Dominique was now completely bewildered.

"It's you who keeps avoiding me, Dominique. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no. That's not it…"

"Then what is it?"

Dominique felt the classic Weasley blush coming on.

"I-I… Lysander… I like you. I really do. It's just, I wasn't sure if you liked me like I like you and I didn't want to creep you out, so…"

Lysander shut her up by pulling her close to him and kissing her. Dominique's face became even redder, but she enjoyed it while it lasted.

Was this a dream? Would she wake up from it, wishing that same aching wish?

"Dominique…" He whispered her name as he pulled away from the kiss. "I think I might be in love with you."


	9. Enamored

Maybe there is no such thing as love at first sight. But I think I got pretty damn close. Maybe you can't call it _love _exactly. Maybe I wasn't entirely smitten with her… yet.

Possibly, you could say I was enamored by her. Charmed, captivated. Possibly it started out as a rather unhealthy obsession with Dominique Weasley. Possibly it wouldn't last. Lorcan doubted that it would. So did I for a while. But somehow Dominique and I always pulled through. And I would promptly rub said lasting relationship in Lorcan's face. And he would promptly ignore me like it's his job. Which it kind of is. I love my brother. And I love Dominique.

It got off to a rather rocky start.

When I first saw her, I was captivated. Not really because of her beauty (She was running around with her hair in a tangled mess, wearing pajamas and chasing her little brother Louis through the castle), but because of how different she seemed than all the other girls I had met. She wasn't _afraid_ to run around the castle in pajamas. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe _I _was crazy, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. But I couldn't really tell if I was in love.

I talked to her, and it became apparent that I annoyed her. Lorcan wasn't surprised by that. I annoy him too. And I do believe that I drove her up the wall just enough to make her enamored by me.

So I did that natural thing. I kissed her. And then we fought. And then she kissed me. It's a very… interesting (read: dysfunctional) relationship, but who ever said love was supposed to be functional? It's like saying sanity is required to be in a relationship. That's what love is in my opinion. Insanity, but the good kind… if there is such a thing. Obviously, I am insane. I inherited it from my mother (oh, look, a nargle!).

**Haha this was the shortest yet, but I liked writing this. I didn't have much inspiration for Enamor… Anyways, if you liked this collection, there are more to come! Also, if you liked this and are up for something a bit more… mature, read my story _Breathless_ for this same challenge. I have forty prompts left and four more collections to do, so stay tuned! (if any of you are even there, seeing as I got no reviews ) FIN!**


End file.
